Velocity
by dropdeadred
Summary: All's fair in love and Velocity


  
DISCLAIMER : Well we all know the drill by now but I feel compelled to mention that I in fact did not create Voyager or Janeway or Chakotay or even the game Velocity. I'm just borrowing them for the duration of this story, so they can have a little fun for once.  


Kathryn swung around, arms outstretched, tracking the movement of the blue discus. The phaser was hot in her hands and slick, so that the tighter she gripped it the less firm her hold became. Her opponent fired on the disc, and it rebounded off of the far wall and came hurtling towards her, now red. Deftly she sent it back, and hurriedly took one hand from the weapon to dry it on the seat of her tunic, then the other. She was very hot, could feel the perspiration running down her forehead. This had seemed like a good idea this morning, a good way to unwind, but instead of relaxing she was getting more and more fired up. Each point that Chakotay scored drove her to play harder; each point that she won inspired her to win one more. A return volley sent the disc just over her head and she spun about and hit it at close range, ducking again as it bounced back. She turned and followed its path, just in time to see it hit Chakotay full in the chest. 

Full impact. Round six to Janeway. 

She couldn't stop the feral grin from breaking out on her face, and she wiped her arm across her forehead as the perspiration began to drip into her eyes. 

"I believe that's four rounds to two. Again?" 

Chakotay looked at her, and she could see he seemed amused beneath his red face. Kathryn blinked, briefly imagining how she must look, but this concern was quickly lost in a surge of adrenalin. 

"What's the matter, not up to it?" Her feet were planted wide on the floor of the holodeck, and one hand was on her hip. The other held the phaser which she swung casually by her side. Her dander was up, and her competitive streak was showing. 

"I think I might turn in-" Chakotay began, but she interrupted. 

"Nonsense, we'll play to ten." She paced a small circle around him. 

"Kathryn, I-" 

"Computer," she walked away from him to the opposite side of the holodeck and squared off. "Next round." 

The disc shimmered into being and Chakotay caught her by surprise by taking the first shot almost immediately. She just managed to return the shot but she was out of synch now and playing defensive for the next several returns. She couldn't quite seem to get the edge back, and could feel herself growing frustrated. Her face was set in a sullen pout, and she knew she had begun to play badly. He couldn't win now! Not after her challenge! Her legs were tired and her hands were getting slick again. She fired on the disc and then removed one hand to wipe it. She turned just in time to see the disc heading straight for her. It hit her on the left shoulder knocking her off balance, staggering backwards, and sending the phaser skittering into the far corner of the room. 

Full impact. Round seven to Chakotay. 

  
***

The look on her face was a picture, her expression was like thunder. Chakotay tipped his head to one side and watched as the impact of the Velocity discus knocked her back, watched her struggle to regain control. Did she know how refreshing it was to see her lose control? She stood up straight and tossed her head nonchalantly, trying to shake back the hair that was plastered to her face. When that failed she carefully picked off the strands with her fingers and tucked them behind her ears. She sauntered casually over to where the phaser lay and squatted to pick it up, all of her usual grace gone. He frowned. What was with her tonight? She picked up the phaser and strutted back to her start position.   
"Well done. Computer next round." 

Chakotay sighed, Maybe she just needed to let off steam. She took the first shot this time, but he had expected as much, and the game got off on an even footing. It was a fast game, and he noticed that she had put down the earlier frustration that had cost her the last round. She was a formidable opponent when she was in this kind of mood. All of his muscles were crying out for respite but she kept driving the game on. He wasn't quite as agile as she, so he was expending more energy, but he was determined not to give up. She wanted the game this bad? She was gonna have to try harder than that. He felt the jumpsuit clinging to him as he fought to better the pace she was setting, and was rewarded with his fourth match point. There was barely time to catch his breath before she had called for the ninth round. Chakotay exhaled sharply in exasperation. 

"Kathryn!" He paused to take his shot. "Don't you think.....enough......is enough?!" He grunted with the effort of talking and concentrating on his game at the same time. Kathryn, however, was in her element he saw. She'd got her second wind, and was driven by the evenly matched scores to be winning once again. 

"Enough is enough!" he repeated, sending the discus back her way. 

"Never!" She was running backwards for a clear shot. Chakotay had had enough. 

"Computer delete disc!" he snapped. Kathryn's phaser arm was raised ready to take the shot, and she bellowed in rage and discharged the weapon at Chakotay. Chakotay felt a fizzle in the centre of his chest and looked down in horror. That was the last straw. 

"What the - ?? What the hell is this?!" he shouted. "What is with you tonight? What is your problem?!" 

"What do you mean, 'what's my problem'? You're the one who stopped the game." She was extremely agitated. 

"You shot me!" He was still bristling. 

"It's a holodeck, relax." 

"YOU SHOT ME!" What did she think she was playing at? Shooting him! He didn't care if it was only a simulation. She sighed petulantly and rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips. 

"You - stopped - the - program." She articulated each word carefully and deadly calm. 

"It's - only - a - game," he said, mimicking her, right down to the peevish head-wiggle she had given. He saw her expression darken, she was furious. She did not like being made fun of, but dammit - she was acting like a brat! He frowned harder at her, and her face grew redder. The angrier he saw her become, the angrier it made him - she had started this! All of a sudden he realised she was marching towards him. She stepped right up to him, so close that he fancied he could feel the heat radiating from her. 

"If you can't handle the competition, then don't play with me." Perhaps it was her proximity, or the suggestion that he had in some way played with her coming from her lips, but he suddenly found himself caught off guard. Gods she was attractive when she was like this. 

"Chance would be a fine thing," he smirked. Oh that was lame - he hoped she'd smile. No such luck. If it were at all possible, she looked even more mad. 

"You're a pig Chakotay!" she spat. Chakotay barely had time to recover, before he felt her shove him, and she had turned tail and was marching out through the door. 

  
***

Kathryn heard Chakotay stumble and fall behind her as she strutted off the holodeck and down the corridor. Sore loser. Couldn't take the pace. Was it too much to ask just for a fair match? The breeze against her face as she walked was chill; her cheeks began to sting and she felt the sweat drying on her face and arms. She was already beginning to stiffen up. Dammit! Why did he always drive her to do stupid things? The swish of the doors to the holodeck and hasty footsteps told her that Chakotay had picked himself up and was in hot pursuit. She picked up her pace, but his much longer legs caught him up with her rapidly.   
"What exactly was all that about?" 

"All what?" 

He laughed in disbelief. 

"For God's sake Kathryn!" They were still careering at a ridiculous pace, drawing attention from everybody they passed. He grabbed her by the upper arms and they bumped together, carried by their impetus. She threw up her hands aggressively and freed herself, pushing him away. 

"Get your hands off me! What do you want?" 

"I want to know what all that was about!" His voice was raised and he sounded funny. 

"Excuse me - Captain, Commander," a young Ensign in a yellow uniform ducked and passed between the pair squared off in the corridor. Both stared after her in disbelief. 

"I will not row with you in the corridor. This conversation is OVER!" Kathryn began to walk away. 

"No it's not! I want to know what's going on." 

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him. She opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't defend herself. The adrenalin was still pumping through her system and her hands shook. She spoke quickly and without intonation. 

"Look it's been a touch week, I'm sorry, and now I'm going to turn in, goodnight." She spun on her heel and left. 

Chakotay stood bewildered in the corridor. That had been no apology. That was the tone she used when she dismissed her crew and would brook no argument. But he wasn't an aberrant Ensign who had just been disciplined. She had shot him on the holodeck and pushed him over! He was going to get to the bottom of this! 

  
***

She had already stepped into the turbolift as he rounded the corner. She saw him coming towards her but just glared at him and allowed the doors to close, cutting him off from her. Chakotay's jaw dropped in disbelief, and he tapped his foot and fidgeted while he waited for the next turbolift to come along. She had gone to her quarters - did she think he wouldn't follow her? He hit the chimes, and when she didn't answer leaned on the button. He heard muttered curses close behind the door and then it opened and she was standing there demanding to know what he wanted. Without waiting to be invited he moved past her and into the room.   
"Just what is the meaning of this Commander?!" 

"Oh no no no - this isn't a Starfleet issue, drop the rank." 

"I am the Captain of the ship. As far as I'm concerned everything is Starfleet." 

"Don't hide behind the Fleet. I want to know what's got into you tonight!" 

She didn't answer, but she wasn't backing down. He could see she was still in a state of severe agitation. He spoke again. 

"What is it? You ask me to join you for a game of Velocity, for relaxation you say, and then I spend the best part of me evening getting beaten up by you." He held his hands wide, palms up. "So what is it? Is it me? Have I done something to upset you?" 

"I didn't beat you up." She made a face, her tone was argumentative. 

"You shot me!" 

"Will you stop saying that?! It's a simulation, a holodeck. The safeties were on!" 

"OK but the intention was there." 

"Don't be stupid. I never wanted to shoot you." 

"So why did you?" 

"Oh for crying out loud, look mister, if I wanted to shoot you I'd -" She'd got right up in his face and was wagging her finger. 

"You'd what?" he said smartly. 

"Oh grow up Chakotay," she made her tone disgusted. "You're just sore because I was winning." 

"Winning? Winning?!? As I recall we were four games equal when you shot me!" 

"Yes, but I was winning the ninth when you deleted the disc." She was still standing right up to him. 

"Is that was this is about?? Winning at Velocity?!" 

She stepped back and shrugged her shoulders. The male scent of him was distracting her but she kept her face carefully stern. 

"Well I tell you what Kathryn, how about we just go right back to the holodeck and settle this? One round, one winner." 

Kathryn took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Without a word she turned and exited her quarters, with Chakotay following. 

  
***

They made the walk to the holodeck in silence. Kathryn was indignant; he knew she could beat him, so what could he hope to achieve? Chakotay followed a pace behind her, slightly amused but as indignant as she. They entered the room. Kathryn flexed her muscles, she hadn't warmed down at all and felt stiff.   
"Right, let's get this over and done with. The sooner I kick your ass the sooner I can get back to my shower." 

Chakotay laughed out loud. 

"Do you honestly expect to win?" she countered. 

"Maybe not, but I sure am gonna enjoy watching you sweat it out." 

"Oh so now you think you can play with me?" 

"Oh I haven't even begun yet." He watched her face flush and felt a twinge in his groin. Why was he finding this whole thing so damn sexy? He stared at her, transfixed, and realised she was staring back. 

"You know Chakotay it's just occurred to me. If you're having such a lousy evening, why did you come back down here?" Her voice was calmer than it had been. 

"So you could kick my ass." "So I could kick your ass." 

"That's it!" He was infuriating tonight. "Computer - Velocity. One round." 

The disc shimmered into being and she immediately leapt up and got a close shot in, sending it towards Chakotay at an alarming speed. 

  
***

Chakotay saw Kathryn launch herself into the air and fire, and then all he could see was the disc hurtling towards his face. He ducked and allowed it to rebound off the wall behind, before turning and taking his shot. Kathryn twisted to one side and leaned back, missing the disc by inches and shooting as it passed. She certainly was an able player, Chakotay thought, and so practiced that now she had her calm back she made it look effortless. She was so elegant and graceful in uniform that it was easy to forget that she was this athletic. The game continued, and both pushed themselves, needing the victory on principle. Watching Chakotay play, making up in strategy what he lacked in agility, Kathryn noted that this was now as much a battle of wits, of claiming the win on principle, as it was a test of skill. Aside from Tuvok, Chakotay was the only other person on the ship who dared match wits with her. The difference was that Tuvok was logic-bound to parry words with her, while Chakotay just seemed to enjoy it. She brushed the beads of perspiration from her face and winced as her joints complained. She was so tired! Chakotay seemed to be flagging too.   
"So....Commander......give up?" she panted, keeping her eyes on the discus. 

"Never! Still think.....you can....kick my ass?" His face was red and his suit clung damply to him. Kathryn noted his now clearly defined torso and was grateful that she had chosen the loose fitting tunic. 

"With...one hand.....tied behind my.....back!" She grunted the last word while ducking the speeding disc. It was coming back on a very low, very fast trajectory, she didn't know if she could make this one. She glanced quickly at Chakotay and could see he was anticipating victory. Well he wasn't going to get it, not this time! Desperately, Kathryn took her last option to make this shot and win with it. This was going to hurt like hell in the morning.... Diving for the floor she threw herself flat on her back, arms outstretched. The discus whizzed over her, so close she felt it graze her chest. Her head whipped over as she followed its path and she raised the phaser in her outstretched arm and took the shot. The disc hit the floor and careered out of control towards Chakotay, striking him at his right hip. 

Full impact. Winner Janeway. 

Kathryn dropped back to the floor, mouth wide open, gasping in exhaustion. A dull thud made her turn her head, and she saw that Chakotay had fallen to the floor also, and lay prone, her mirror image. She allowed her head to fall back to the floor and lay catching her breath, staring at the geometric patterns on the holodeck's ceiling. In the quiet all she could hear was her own breathing and Chakotay's. She was suddenly caught by the absurdity of their situation and burst out laughing. Her peals of laughter filled the room as she thought of the pair of them, splayed out on the floor too exhausted to even speak. 

  
When her laughter subsided she allowed her head to fall to the side so she could see Chakotay. His eyes were closed but he was smiling from ear to ear. Mustering all the energy she could she rolled over on to her hands and knees and crawled over to him. Kneeling next to him she laid a hand on his chest. 

"Chakotay?" 

He opened one eye and regarded her suspiciously, then closed it again. 

"No more please! I give!" 

She giggled. 

"No, I just wanted to apologise." 

"For what, I had a lovely evening. We must do it again some time." 

"Oh stop it," she batted him lightly. "Seriously, I'm sorry I was cranky. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." 

He reached up and took hold of the hand resting on his chest. 

"And I shouldn't have let you." 

"Let me?" She sighed. "Chakotay why do you put up with me? I have a terrible temper when I'm like this, you know that." 

"Ah yes, but now this I could learn to live with." He squeezed her hand. 

Kathryn laughed. Keeping hold of his hand she fell back down on her side onto the floor beside him and closed her eyes. Chakotay spoke again. 

"And besides, next time I will kick your ass." She felt him laughing silently under the hand still on his chest. 

"You're on mister. If you feel like you can give me a run for my money you're on." The words were a challenge but the tone was dreamy as she lay still. 

"Let's see if you can win next week without shooting me or assaulting me." 

They both lay still, grinning wearily to themselves. 

"It's a date." 

  
~FIN~


End file.
